Tokyo Mew Mew: Change of Heart
by miley-nanami
Summary: "¿Qué le pasa a Aoyama?", se pregunta Ichigo. ¡Se ha aliado con su mayor enemigo! ¡Es como si fuera otra persona totalmente distinta! Solo con la ayuda de Kisshu, Taruto y Pai podrán averiguarlo. ¿Podrán salvar la Tierra las Tokyo Mew Mew esta vez? ¡Nya!
1. Traición

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan no nos pertenece. Tokyo Mew Mew es de Mia Ikumi y Reiko Yoshida (que suerte tienen T_T).**

miley-nanami:_ ¡Hola! Somos dos las que escribimos este fic: __**miley-nanami**__ (yo, y es mi primer fic) y __**Zakuro Pure**__ (puedes encontrar el link a su profile en el mio :D). Este fic va a ser un __**Kisshigo**__, aunque aún no se note mucho xDD. Así que si no te gusta esta pareja, mejor que no lo leas. También habrá Taruto x Purin, Ryo x Lettuce, Mint x Aoyama y Zakuro x Pai. Además queremos invitarles __**al foro que hemos creado de Tokyo Mew Mew,**__ el único que hay en español, así que es fácil de encontrar, aunque también tienen el link en mi perfil ^^. _

Zakuro Pure: _Hello! Esperamos que les guste :))). Creo que será un fic un poco largo, aunque tampoco va a tener millones de capítulos. Y bueno, ¡a leer!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 ****—****Traición****—**

La noche se cernía sobre la gran ciudad de Tokyo, pero aún así estaba repleta de gente. Las luces de los edificios, los carteles y los coches lo iluminaban todo y las personas iban de un lado a otro sin preocupaciones. Nadie se daba cuenta de que no sólo habían humanos a su alrededor. Una sombra se escondía entre las callejuelas, aprovechando la oscuridad para ocultarse y luchando por llegar a su destino sin ser vista.

Atravesó algunas calles más, maldiciendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Poco a poco, fue saliendo del bullicio de la ciudad hasta llegar a una zona residencial, donde unas pocas farolas iluminaban el lugar. No había nadie fuera de sus casas y esta vez no tuvo que ocultarse tan concienzudamente. Se plantó, entonces, frente a una casa igual que las demás, de dos pisos con la fachada blanca.

Una sonrisa escalofriante curvó sus labios y mostró sus puntiagudos dientes. Sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, se clavaron en una de las ventanas. La luz estaba apagada. Se arrastró hacia ella con dificultad. La distancia no era demasiada y, haciendo un esfuerzo, se teletransportó a su interior.

A la luz de la luna, pudo ver al muchacho que dormía plácidamente. Por fin lo tendría de nuevo a su merced, por fin recuperaría la fuerza que le había sido arrebatada. Se encaminó hacia la cama y se inclinó sobre el chico, mirando directamente a sus párpados cerrados. Quería que se despertase, que le mirara directamente para que supiera a quien pertenecía en realidad. Esperaría unos segundos y muy pronto empezaría a notar su presencia.

Vio como los párpados le temblaban por el movimiento rápido de los ojos y, acto seguido, se abrieron para mostrar unos ojos marrones, horrorizados ante la visión de aquel ser de mirada y sonrisa cruel.

—¡Tú!

—He vuelto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Una chica de pelo rojo oscuro con dos coletas caminaba alegremente por el centro de Tokyo. Ichigo Momomiya había quedado con su novio, Aoyama. Estaba contentísima por lo bien que les iba, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado. Ichigo era la líder de las famosas Tokyo Mew Mew, que luchaban para proteger la Tierra. Hacía ya tres meses que habían vencido a Deep Blue y tampoco había vuelto a saber de ninguno de los tres alienígenas que al final se habían cambiado de bando para ayudarlas. A sus otras amigas sí que las veía, ya que aún trabajaban en el Café Mew Mew.

Entonces se paró en la estación donde siempre quedaban y se sentó en un banco. Aoyama aún no había llegado, aunque lo normal era que él ya la estuviera esperando desde hacía rato. Algo nerviosa, miró el reloj y comprobó que ella había llegado tarde. Extrañada, decidió llamar a su novio, pero no contestó. Ichigo suspiró y miró a Masha, que colgaba de su móvil a modo de decoración.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Masha le miró con sus grandes ojos rosas y pestañeó. Le rozó el dedo, intentando reconfortarla. Ichigo se acordó de aquella vez en la que Aoyama le había esperado durante horas bajo la lluvia. Entonces, miró a Masha con decisión. Aoyama lo había hecho por ella, así que ella lo haría por él. Por supuesto, le esperaría. Aoyama nunca la dejaría plantada; él no era así.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron. Y Aoyama no apareció. Ichigo ya no se acordaba de las veces que le había llamado ni de todos los mensajes que le había dejado. Hacía ya cinco horas que esperaba y su reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche. Masha había tratado de convencerla para volver a casa con su vocecita robótica, pero ella lo había ignorado. De repente, los ojos de Ichigo se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba muy preocupada por Aoyama, pero, por otro lado, una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía que Aoyama había pasado de ella. ¿Por qué, si no, no habría contestado sus llamadas? Algo desesperada, enterró la cara entre las manos. Cada vez que pensaba en marcharse, otra parte de ella le decía que se quedara. Que Aoyama aparecería.

Entonces oyó unos pasos cerca de ella, pero ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza.

—Ichigo.

Ichigo reconoció de inmediato la voz de Zakuro y se giró hacia ella, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. De pie, frente a ella, Zakuro la miraba con preocupación y la severidad que la caracterizaba.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Al ver que no le contestaba, prosiguió—: Tus padres llamaron al Café Mew Mew y Shirogane me mandó a buscarte. Es muy tarde y están preocupados. Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

Aunque Ichigo se resistió al principio, no pudo evitar ceder ante la determinación de Zakuro. Por el camino, ya más calmada, Ichigo le contó lo que había pasado.

—No deberías precipitarte y pensar lo peor —le recomendó.

—Lo sé. Sé que Aoyama es un buen chico —sonrió Ichigo, algo más animada.

Se despidieron en la puerta de Ichigo y Zakuro continuó calle abajo. Ichigo recibió la regañina de sus padres nada más entrar por la puerta y, luego, se fue a su cuarto sin cenar. No tenía hambre. Esa noche no durmió bien.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo entró en clase con las energías renovadas. Seguro que Aoyama tenía una explicación razonable para lo que había ocurrido, así que decidió no deprimirse por ello. En el cambio de clase, hablaba con sus dos amigas, Miwa y Moe, y, como siempre, se dormía en clase por culpa del ADN del gato de Iriomote. Cuando por fin fue la hora del recreo, salió corriendo a buscar a Aoyama. Pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte del colegio. Finalmente, optó por preguntarle a uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Aoyama? Hoy no ha venido a clase.

El ánimo de Ichigo se apagó durante el resto del día y sólo deseaba que terminaran las clases para ir a buscarlo. Cuando por fin salió, se despidió de sus amigas rápidamente y después le llamó innumerables veces al móvil. Como el día anterior, nadie le contestó y, en vez de tomar el camino hacia su casa, decidió ir a la de Aoyama. Aunque todas eran iguales en el vecindario, la de Aoyama le pareció la mejor con aquel jardín delantero tan cubierto de flores. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre varias veces. Parecía que no había nadie.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada. Tendría que buscar a alguien que supiera cómo encontrarlo y el nombre de su jefe resonó en su cabeza. _Shirogane… _Seguro que Shirogane sabría qué hacer. Empezó a correr en dirección al Café Mew Mew y, cuando entró por la puerta, casi asfixiada, todos se giraron hacia ella.

—Ichigo, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Lettuce.

—Necesito hablar con Shirogane. Aoyama está perdido. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte y no contesta.

—Se habrá ido con otra —comentó Mint con malicia.

—No puede ser. Purin sabe que Aoyama quiere mucho a Ichigo —respondió Purin con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que no estás exagerando? —Zakuro arqueó una ceja.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—No, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Vamos al sótano —dijo Shirogane con expresión seria, que había estado escuchando desde la cocina.

El sótano, un lugar oscuro con una pantalla gigante y ordenadores por todos lados, era la base secreta de las Tokyo Mew Mew, oculto bajo el café donde trabajaban. Shirogane se sentó frente a uno de los ordenadores y empezó a teclear rápidamente, tratando de encontrar la señal de Aoyama por la ciudad. Las chicas estaban a su alrededor y el único que faltaba para completar el equipo era Akasaka, que se había quedado a atender a los clientes.

Shirogane frunció el ceño y a Ichigo no le pareció una buena señal. Se frotó las manos, tratando desesperadamente de tranquilizarse. Lo que había dicho era cierto; tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

—No aparece por ningún lado —terminó diciendo Shirogane.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? —le preguntó Lettuce—. No puede haberse ido de Tokyo.

—O eso o se ha esfumado sin dejar rastro. Ichigo —Shirogane se giró hacia ella—, ¿estás segura de que no tenía pensado salir de la ciudad?

—No. Me lo habría dicho si fuera así, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en el último minuto. Me habría llamado —contestó esta, negando otra vez.

Shirogane se quedó pensativo y, entonces, un ligero pitido proveniente del ordenador le hizo enderezarse y teclear de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue ese ruidito? —inquirió Purin con curiosidad.

Shirogane tardó un poco en contestar.

—Parece que el ordenador ha encontrado un rastro alienígena, pero es muy débil. Es el primero que registramos desde la batalla final.

—¿Puede ser que hayan vuelto? —aventuró Zakuro.

—¡Taru-Taru! —exclamó Purin con cierta melancolía. Echaba de menos a su pequeño amigo.

—La señal es muy débil para que se trate de ellos —aclaró, pasándose la mano por el pelo con gesto cansado.

—¿No le puedes seguir el rastro? —le apremió Mint, inquieta.

—En realidad, parece que ya no está aquí. Este rastro es de ayer y sólo puedo detectar los puntos en donde es más fuerte.

—¿Y dónde es eso? —Ichigo sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Temía lo peor.

Shirogane tecleó una vez más y el sitio exacto apareció ante sus ojos. Ichigo lo reconoció al instante. Era la casa de Aoyama.

—Aoyama… —logró decir antes de que el mareo pudiera con ella.

Zakuro y Mint la sostuvieron antes de que se cayera al suelo y la sentaron en una de las sillas del sótano.

—No puede ser… Aoyama… —Ichigo empezó a llorar, casi sin creérselo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

—Tranquila, Ichigo, seguro que está bien. Él es fuerte —le intentó tranquilizar Lettuce, palmeándole la mano.

—Y no debe ser un alienígena muy poderoso —corroboró Shirogane—. Quizás no tenga nada que ver.

Pero Ichigo supo que no estaba nada convencido y que sólo lo decía para que se sintiera mejor. Era demasiada coincidencia, y más teniendo en cuenta que ya una vez Aoyama había sido poseído por uno de ellos.

—Ichigo, encontraremos a Aoyama, ¿verdad? —aseguró Purin, mirando a las otras.

Todas asintieron con seriedad. Por supuesto que lo harían.

De repente, los ordenadores empezaron a pitar y sonó la alarma. Masha salió de detrás de Ichigo y empezó a exclamar:

—¡Quimera animal! ¡Quimera animal!

Todos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que aparecía una quimera animal desde que los alienígenas se habían ido. Shirogane les dio inmediatamente la dirección.

—Estan pasando cosas extrañas, pero ya nos encargaremos luego de eso. Ahora no hay tiempo. ¡Tokyo Mew Mew, adelante!

Las chicas asintieron e Ichigo exclamó:

—¡Mew Mew Strawberry! ¡Metamorfosis…!

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo y se transformaron.

Rápidamente, salieron del café y se apresuraron para llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela de Ichigo. Cuando llegaron allí, una quimera animal les esperaba. Se veía que había sido una mosca, pero era mucho más grande, con ojos que se movían en todas direcciones y una boca llena de pinchos. Las alas hacían un ruido tremendo al volar.

—¡Por el futuro de la Tierra, estaremos de servicio! ¡Nya! —dijo Ichigo, como siempre decía antes de meterse en la batalla.

—¡Ribon Mint Echo! —exclamó Mint, atacando primero y haciendo aparecer un arco y una flecha.

La flecha se desintegró entre las alas afiladas como cuchillas del monstruo y lanzó a Mint contra el suelo. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera atacar, una voz hizo que se parara y la mosca aterrizó en el suelo dócilmente. Alguien se materializó al lado de la bestia. Llevaba una capa oscura que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

—Parece que todo sigue igual —se rió con sorna.

—¿Quién eres? —gritó Ichigo—. ¿Eres tú el que ha secuestrado a Aoyama?

—¿Secuestrado? Yo no diría eso —lentamente, empezó a bajarse la capucha y descubrió un rostro moreno de ojos marrones que Ichigo reconoció enseguida. Sin embargo, sus orejas eran extremadamente grandes y puntiagudas y el pelo negro le llegaba casi hasta el suelo. Sonrió, pero Ichigo no vio en aquella sonrisa al Aoyama del que estaba enamorada. En su lugar, le pareció reconocer a otra persona.

—¿Deep Blue? —su voz sonó incrédula. Las demás le miraron atónitas.

—No, querida Ichigo —su sonrisa se hizo aún más perversa—. Sigo siendo yo, Aoyama —Ichigo no pudo articular palabra—. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: mi maestro, Deep Blue, está vivo.

—¿Tu maestro? —inquirió Zakuro.

—Sí. Cuando mi maestro vino la otra noche, comprendí de qué lado debía estar.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —Lettuce dio un paso hacia Ichigo.

—Pero Ichigo es tu novia —argumentó Purin, alzando los brazos como si no entendiera nada.

Para sorpresa de todas, Aoyama se carcajeó.

—No me hagas reír, niña estúpida —con un movimiento de su mano, levantó aire que hizo que Purin se cayera de espaldas.

A Ichigo le dolió su risa más que otra cosa y notó las lágrimas volviendo a sus ojos.

—Aoyama… —consiguió decir Ichigo con un nudo en la garganta—. Tú no eres así. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo has entendido perfectamente, Ichigo. Y, ahora, tengo que irme. ¡Quimera animal, adelante! —y Aoyama desapareció a la par que la mosca se abalanzaba sobre las chicas.

Ichigo no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer al suelo mientras oía los gritos de sus compañeras, luchando contra la bestia. Ninguna le pidió que les ayudara y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Mint se mantenía al lado de ella para protegerla. Ni de que Mint estaba casi tan triste como ella y que luchaba por no derrumbarse también.

Cuando acabaron con la quimera animal, ayudaron a Ichigo a levantarse y se fueron todas al Café Mew Mew. Tenían que comunicarle a su jefe las sorprendentes novedades, aunque seguramente ya se había enterado gracias a Masha. Pero Ichigo no se enteró de nada de la conversación, sólo pensaba en Aoyama. Estaba en shock. Ya ni siquiera lloraba.

Más tarde, cuando se recuperara, sus amigas le repetirían lo que habían hablado en el sótano: tendrían que pedir ayuda para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso no habían derrotado ya a Deep Blue? A Shirogane sólo se le ocurrieron tres personas que podrían saber algo. O, más bien, tres alienígenas.

* * *

_Esperamos que de verdad les haya gustado y que dejen reviews^^. Siempre es bueno tener la opinión de los demás, además de que suben los ánimos. Son como chocolatinas para los autores :D. Por supuesto, hay una razón por la que Aoyama se comporta así, no se ha vuelto malo porque sí ¬¬. Aún así… sigue siendo un Kisshigo :DDD ;)._

**Zakuro Pure y miley-nanami**

**(K)Kisses&Hugs(L) :DD**


	2. Regreso

**Disclaimer: Desgraciada y lamentablemente, Tokio Mew Mew no nos pertenece. TMM es de Reiko Yoshida y Mia Ikumi.**

**Zakuro Pure: **Hola! Aquí está el segundo capi! Espero que les guste :). Respondemos a los reviews en la parte de abajo. Ah! Por si a alguien le interesa, estoy traduciendo este fic al inglés. (Está en mi cuenta y pueden acceder a ella a través del profile de miley-nanami).

**miley-nanami**: Hemos decidido poner un minidiálogo de esos graciosos al principio y al final de los capis. A ver como sale :D!

* * *

**Aoyama:** (entra en la página) ¿Dónde estoy?

**Zakuro Pure:** en el segundo capi del fic (pone los ojos en blanco)

**miley-nanami:** no me caes bien ¬¬

**Zakuro Pure:** tranquilo, no es nada personal. Por cierto, yo también te odio.

**Aoyama:** O.o ¿Y eso por qué?

**Miley-nanami:** eres un Gary Stu

**Aoyama:** ¿?

**Zakuro Pure:** (coge el diccionario y se lo da)

**Aoyama:** (lee) Personaje asquerosamente perfecto… (parpadea asombrado) ¡Anda! ¡Hay una foto mía ^^!

**miley-nanami y Zakuro Pure:** este diccionario sí que tiene buenos ejemplos ¬¬

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2****—****Regreso****—**

Taruto se había sentado en una gran roca de color terracota. Llevaba la misma ropa de siempre: una blusa holgada que le tapaba solamente la parte superior del torso, dejando al descubierto la barriga, y unos pantalones cortos bombachos con dos cintas que colgaban tras él. El pelo castaño lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas. Se había dedicado todo el tiempo a observar a Pai, a la espera de que necesitara su ayuda. Sin embargo, hacía ya rato que estaban ahí abajo y Pai estaba tan inmerso en la investigación que ni siquiera se acordaba de él. Se recostó en la roca y empezó a juguetear con una de las cintas.

Pai también vestía como siempre, con los pantalones largos bombachos y una camiseta que a él sí le tapaba el tronco. Sujetaba una pequeña esfera negra. Tocaba cada uno de sus lados, miraba a su alrededor y fruncía el ceño. Y eso era lo que había hecho todo el rato, caminando de un lado para otro.

Taruto suspiró. Lamentaba que Kisshu no estuviera ahí. Si no, todo hubiera sido mucho más divertido. Se preguntó, como tantas veces, a dónde habría ido. Sospechaba que Pai sabía exactamente dónde estaba, aunque lo negara cada vez que le preguntaba.

Entonces, una serie de pequeños pitidos sonaron desde la esfera, sobresaltando a ambos alienígenas.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Taruto, enderezándose.

—Un mensaje —contestó Pai.

—¿De Kisshu? —inquirió Taruto.

—No… espera… —pasó los dedos por la esfera táctil y, extrañado, contestó—: Es de Shirogane.

—¿Shirogane? ¿No era ese el jefe de las Tokyo Mew Mew? —Pai asintió—. ¿Qué querrá?

—Ahora lo veremos.

La esfera proyectó una imagen, un holograma de Shirogane que empezó a hablar:

—_Espero que se acuerden de mí. Soy Ryou Shirogane, jefe de las Tokyo Mew_ Mew —se presentó—. _Aquí en la Tierra están pasando cosas extrañas. Ha aparecido una quimera animal y me temo que no será la última porque… bueno, creo que será mejor que hablemos de eso en persona. Puede que les interese y nosotros necesitamos ayuda…_ —alguien interrumpió a Ryou.

—_¡Hola, Taruto! _—se coló Purin en la imagen, sonriente —._ ¡Quiero volver a jugar contigo!_

—Tsk —dijo Taruto, sonrojado y cruzándose de brazos.

—_¡Purin! _—exclamó Shirogane, apartándola, y carraspeó—. _Bueno, como estaba diciendo, nos serían de gran ayuda. Esperamos una respuesta._

La imagen desapareció; el mensaje había terminado. Pai se había quedado pensativo y Taruto, al ver que no decía nada, le apremió:

—¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a ir?

—Sí. Puede que tenga algo que ver con lo que está pasando aquí.

—¿Y Kisshu? ¿Cómo le avisamos?

—Déjalo tranquilo —Pai se alejó para recoger todos lo aparatitos que había llevado bajo tierra—. Prepárate para partir.

Taruto desapareció, malhumorado, sabiendo que el tono de Pai no admitía discusión.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

—Parece que ya me han contestado —le dijo Shirogane a Akasaka—. Llegarán esta noche.

—Qué rápido —se impresionó Akasaka—. Acababas de mandarle el mensaje.

Ambos estaban en el sótano, intentando averiguar lo máximo posible sobre lo que había pasado unos días atrás.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va Ichigo? —se interesó Shirogane—. Lettuce me ha dicho que está baja de ánimo.

—Últimamente te llevas muy bien con Lettuce, ¿eh? —Akasaka alzó las cejas, pero Shirogane le lanzó una mirada asesina y no siguió con el tema—. Cierto. Ichigo casi no hace nada en el café. Se pasa el tiempo mirando al vacío.

Shirogane suspiró, derrotado. Era su culpa que las chicas tuvieran que pasar por cosas así. Él era el responsable, el que las había convertido en lo que eran sin su consentimiento.

—Será mejor que lo supere rápido —comentó—. Necesitamos que la líder se centre en este asunto.

Arriba, en el café, las chicas trabajaban como siempre: Zakuro servía con frialdad a los clientes, como solía hacer para que no la reconocieran, y Lettuce intentaba llevar los platos sin romperlos y tomarles nota a los clientes sin ponerse nerviosa, cosa que no conseguía muy bien. Mint limpiaba las mesas, quejándose continuamente de que ella debería estar tomándose un té, y Purin hacía malabarismos con platos subida en una pelota para los clientes a la vez que les servía alegremente.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba sentada en una de las sillas del café, con la mirada perdida. Desde que había descubierto que Aoyama se había cambiado de bando, no había podido hacer nada correctamente. Ya no parecía ella, había perdido la energía que solía mostrar a los demás y la alegría con la que les sonreía. Hacía ya días que no lloraba, como si hubiera aceptado lo que había ocurrido, pero sin poder dejar de estar triste.

—¡Onee-chan! —la llamó Purin, intentando que mirara hacia ella—. ¡Mira lo que hace Purin!

Purin dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en la pelota sin dejar caer los platos giratorios. Ichigo le sonrió con tristeza y volvió a su mundo de nuevo. Purin pareció decepcionada de que sus malabares no hubieran funcionado.

Entonces, Ichigo sintió que alguien tiraba de ella para que se levantara.

—¡Ichigo! —le gritó Mint—. ¡Ya estoy harta! Llevas días así. Yo también estoy mal, pero sigo adelante.

—Tú no lo entiendes —le contestó desanimada—. ¡Él era mi novio, Mint! ¡Le quería mucho!

—Ya, pues puede que sólo fuera mi amigo, pero yo… —Mint se paró en seco y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—¿Tú qué? —le preguntó Ichigo, extrañada.

—¡Nada, olvídalo! —le gritó con rabia y se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando.

Zakuro siguió a Mint con la mirada mientras ésta empezaba a limpiar una mesa, pensativa, y luego miró a Ichigo, que volvió a sumirse en su pesadumbre. Lettuce se había quedado parada, mirando la escena. No le gustaba que sus amigas se pelearan. Luego cada una siguió con su tarea.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, Shirogane ya les había informado de la llegada de los alienígenas, así que las chicas habían inventado una excusa para llegar tarde a casa. No tenían ni idea de cómo ni dónde aparecerían, así que se quedaron dentro del café. Cuando ya pasaban de las 8, Taruto y Pai se materializaron justo donde ellos estaban, en medio del aire, y bajaron al suelo. Shirogane estaba pensando concienzudamente en cómo romper el hielo, cuando Purin se le adelantó.

—¡Taru-Taru! —gritó, corriendo entusiasmada a darle uno de sus abrazos.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! —exclamó el otro colorado como un tomate, aunque en el fondo también estaba contento.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —le invitó Purin.

—No es hora de jugar, Purin —le regañó Shirogane, y se dirigió a los alienígenas—. Gracias por venir —Pai asintió, cruzando los brazos, mientras Taruto intentaba despegarse de Purin—. ¿Dónde está Kisshu?

—No ha venido —contestó Pai secamente, mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

—De acuerdo —contestó Shirogane, pensando que sería mejor no preguntar—. Vamos al sótano.

Una vez allí, Shirogane se sentó en su silla y mostró en la pantalla gigante el vídeo de la pelea que había grabado Masha. Pai y Taruto lo observaron con atención, atónitos.

—¿Deep Blue está vivo? —preguntó Taruto con incredulidad.

—Eso explicaría el descenso de energía en nuestro planeta —comentó Pai.

—¿Descenso de energía? —repitió Akasaka.

—Eso es lo que estabas investigando, ¿no? —intervino Taruto con curiosidad.

—Sí. Muchos de nosotros han empezado a vivir bajo tierra de nuevo. Las condiciones son cada vez peores.

—¿Sugieres que Deep Blue puede haberse hecho con esa energía?

—Probablemente.

—¿Y qué pasa con Aoyama? —preguntó Ichigo sin poderse contener por más tiempo—. ¿Por qué está con Deep Blue?

—No creo que estuviera poseído —respondió Pai un momento después.

Shirogane no pareció convencido.

—Eso es lo que él dice, lo cual no quiere decir que sea verdad.

—Lo sé, pero si el rastro alienígena que captaste pertenecía a Deep Blue, debe de estar muy debilitado. No creo que tuviera el poder para poseerlo.

—¿Entonces por qué? —inquirió Mint con el ceño fruncido.

Pai se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que piense o deje de pensar ese humano no es cosa mía.

Ichigo no podía creérselo. Eso significaría que Aoyama estaba con Deep Blue por elección propia.

—Él no es así, no puede haberse vuelto malo de repente —sentenció Ichigo.

Por un momento, nadie supo qué decir. Ninguno quería contradecirla.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que puede estar tramando? —terminó por decir Zakuro, cambiando rápidamente de tema—. Aparte de venganza, claro.

—Con tan pocos datos es casi imposible —contestó Pai.

Todos tuvieron que darle la razón. Ninguno podía imaginarse qué era lo que Deep Blue pensaba hacer.

—Puede que Kisshu sepa algo —le dijo Taruto a Pai—. Conoce más la forma de pensar de Deep Blue.

—¡Taru-Taru tiene razón! —exclamó Purin.

Taruto asintió.

—Él fue el primero que desconfió de Deep Blue, ¿no?

—Pero no sabemos dónde está —dijo Pai, tajante.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes —Taruto le enseñó la lengua, levitando por encima de él.

—¿Lo sabes o no? —preguntó Shirogane, impaciente.

Pai no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue más que suficiente para contestar a la pregunta.

—Si lo sabes, dilo —le instó Zakuro, cruzando los brazos—. El futuro de la Tierra es más importante que otra cosa.

Pai lo pensó por un segundo y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—Iré a buscarlo. Taruto, tú quédate aquí.

Entre molesto y triunfante al saber que tenía razón, Taruto asintió de mala gana. Luego Pai desapareció.

Pai se teletransportó fuera del café y sacó la esfera negra que llevaba a todos lados. Era un miniordenador con el que podía controlar los dos ordenadores centrales más importantes: el de la nave y el que tenía en su planeta. Buscó la señal de Kisshu y la encontró al otro lado de Japón. Mejor. Estaba más cerca de lo que suponía. La última vez había llegado hasta Francia. Recordó el día en que se había ido, poco después de haber vuelto de la Tierra.

_Pai estaba actualizando la base de datos del ordenador cuando Kisshu entró en la estancia. Como siempre, llevaba sus bombachos por encima de la rodilla y la blusa holgada que le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto. Pai vio cómo hacía desaparecer sus dagas después de haberlas afilado. _

—_Pai, me marcho __—__le confesó._

_Por un momento, Pai pensó que era una de sus tonterías, pero luego se fijó en que estaba más serio de lo normal._

—_¿A qué viene eso?_

—_Necesito olvidarme de ciertas cosas, pero volveré, claro __—__le sonrió con burla__—__. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. _

_Pai mostró una de sus inusuales sonrisas y asintió. Empezaba a entender de qué iba la cosa._

—_¿A dónde irás?_

—_Ni idea __—__se encogió de hombros con despreocupación__—__, pero te voy a pedir un favor. Sé que puedes localizarme, pero no lo hagas. No quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy. Ya volveré cuando me apetezca._

—_De acuerdo __—__convino Pai__—__. Se lo diré luego a Taruto._

—_Gracias __—__sin más, desapareció. _

Y ahora tenía que ir a buscarlo después de prometerle que lo dejaría en paz. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que no había otra solución. La chica lobo tenía razón. Con ese último pensamiento, se teletransportó al otro lado de Japón. No le fue difícil encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en el tejado de una casa, casi como si estuviera esperándolo, mirando la redonda luna. No había cambiado nada.

—Kisshu —le llamó.

Kisshu se dio la vuelta y entornó sus ojos dorados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que…?

—Sí, lo sé —le interrumpió—. Pero ha ocurrido algo.

Ahora Kisshu prestó atención mientras Pai le ponía al día.

* * *

**Aoyama:** (sigue leyendo)

**miley-nanami:** ¿Qué haces? O.o

**Aoyama:** Busco palabras.

**Zakuro Pure:** ¿? ¿Qué palabras?

**Aoyama:** reciclaje, medio ambiente, naturaleza… ¡Son palabras hermosas^^!

(Suena un grillo en la distancia… ¡crii, crii!)

**miley-nanami:** Esto es peor que aquella vez que estabas leyendo un libro sobre reciclaje ¬¬

**Zakuro Pure:** Para mí que Aoyama es medio hippy ¬¬

* * *

¡Respondemos a los reviews! :D

**AnAkE . AmAi:** hola! Qué bien que te haya gustado^^. Aunque no seas fan de la pareja KisshuxIchigo, habrán más que seguro que te gustan. Esperamos verte en el siguiente capi!

¡No se olviden de seguir comentando! :D

Les invitamos también al **foro **de Tokyo Mew Mew que hemos creado juntas. ¡Es el unico en español! Pueden encontrar el link en cualquiera de nuestros perfiles :D

**miley-nanami y Zakuro Pure**

(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)


	3. Superación

**Disclaimer: TMM no nos pertenece. Por desgracia, TMM es de Reiko Yoshida y Mia Ikumi

* * *

**

**Zakuro Pure: **¿Qué tienes ahí?

**Miley-nanami: **Un bate de beisbol (sonríe malvadamente)

**Zakuro Pure:** ¿Para qué?

**Miley-nanami:** Ya verás… ¡Aoyama! (grita)

**Aoyama:** (entra) ¿Qué pasa?

**Miley-nanami:** (levanta el bate)

**Aoyama:** … ¡AU! ¡AU! (empieza a correr)

**Miley-nanami:** (corre detrás de él) ¡Ven! ¡Es solo un momento! ¡No te dolerá… mucho!

**Zakuro Pure:** ¬¬U… Bueno, departe de miley-nanami (que está ocupada) y de mí, esperamos que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 ****—**** Superación**

Hacía varias horas que todos esperaban a que Pai volviera con Kisshu. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aún estaban en el sótano. Taruto y Purin se habían quedado dormidos en la silla en la que se solía sentar Shirogane, el cual hablaba en voz baja con Akasaka y Zakuro. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando dirigía una mirada furtiva hacia Lettuce, que se estaba quedando dormida con la cabeza apoyada en Mint, ambas sentadas en el suelo.

Ichigo se sentía extrañamente nerviosa porque de un momento a otro vería a Kisshu. Nunca había sentido nada por él y nunca lo haría, pero el hecho de que le hubiera confesado su amor innumerables veces, a pesar de que ella nunca se lo había tomado en serio, y de que se hubiera sacrificado para salvarla en la última batalla haría la situación un poco incómoda para ella, ya que no le correspondía. En realidad, esperaba que a Kisshu ya se le hubiera pasado el capricho.

Una hora más tarde, Kisshu y Pai se teletransportaron allí. Akasaka, Zakuro y Shirogane dejaron de hablar y Mint despertó a Lettuce. Ambas se pusieron en pie y, junto con Ichigo, se acercaron al grupo. Akasaka fue a despertar a Purin y a Taruto.

—Ya están aquí —les dijo en voz baja.

Taruto se desperezó rápidamente y fue corriendo a reunirse con sus hermanos, contento de ver a Kisshu otra vez.

—¿A dónde diablos te fuiste? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—A muchos sitios —le contestó sonriente, revolviéndole el pelo.

Taruto protestó y se deshizo de su mano.

Entonces, Kisshu miró a su alrededor. Nunca había llegado a entrar ahí. Aburrido, en seguida pensó que Pai lo encontraría más interesante que él, así que volvió la cabeza hacia las personas que lo miraban. Shirogane estaba impaciente y Akasaka, al contrario, se mostraba relajado. Zakuro, con los brazos cruzados, parecía indiferente, pero en realidad se mantenía atenta. Lettuce, cansada, luchaba contra el sueño e intentaba que no se le cerraran los ojos. Mint fruncía el ceño, aburrida de esperar, y Purin se frotaba los ojos, intentando despertarse del todo.

Kisshu se detuvo en Ichigo, que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Estaba igual a como la recordaba, igual de mona y guapa, pero tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza. Y eso era debido a la supuesta traición de Aoyama. Si ese humano podía hacer que ella se derrumbara así, significaba que lo quería con todo su corazón y que nunca podría ser suya. Ahora lo entendía; ahora lo tenía más claro aún. Estaba seguro de que, en aquellos meses, Ichigo ni siquiera le había echado de menos. Pero para eso se había ido, para olvidarse de ella. No lo había conseguido, por supuesto. No se había alejado el tiempo suficiente y, aún así, dudaba de que la hubiera podido olvidar. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente… _doki-doki_.

—¡Eh, kon…! —se interrumpió—. ¡Ichigo! —le sonrió.

Ichigo, automáticamente, alzó la mano para decirle hola, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Se preguntó si aquello significaba que ya la había olvidado o no.

—Bueno, ¿podemos empezar? —preguntó Shirogane.

Pai asintió.

—Kisshu y yo estuvimos discutiendo el asunto. Por eso tardamos tanto —se excusó.

—¿Y bien? —les instó Shirogane—. ¿Llegaron a alguna conclusión?

Kisshu asintió con la cabeza.

—Es obvio —empezó Kisshu, retirándose el pelo de la frente— que Deep Blue no puede valerse por sí mismo en este momento. Por eso pensamos que debe de estar usando a Aoyama hasta que encuentre algo que le devuelva la fuerza que tenía antes.

—Pero Aoyama está actuando por su cuenta, ¿no? —dijo Mint, mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

—Como dije antes —contestó Pai—, el rastro de Deep Blue era muy débil, tanto que ha absorbido energía de nuestro planeta. Está desesperado. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir si poseyera a Aoyama.

—Lo cierto es que no es imposible que Deep Blue esté controlándole de alguna manera —accedió Kisshu—, pero es muy improbable.

Ichigo suspiró. Cada vez más, las esperanzas de que Aoyama volviera a ella se alejaban. Mint le apretó la mano para reconfortarla a ella y también a sí misma, aunque eso no lo supiera Ichigo.

—¿Cómo puede absorber la energía de un planeta? —inquirió Zakuro—. ¿No es un poco imposible?

—El 90% de nuestro planeta está formado por energía —explicó—, y los cinyclones tenemos una conexión con esa energía, pero sólo los más poderosos son capaces de usarla.

—¿Y si la absorbe toda? —volvió a preguntar, alzando una ceja—. ¿No sería entonces muy poderoso?

—Eso es imposible para Deep Blue en el estado en el que está —dijo Pai.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Purin, curiosa.

—Estallaría —se rió Kisshu—. Le daría una _sobrecarga_.

—¿Y cómo va a recuperar la fuerza? —inquirió Akasaka, retomando el tema.

Kisshu y Pai se miraron, pensativos.

—Eso es lo único que no sabemos —admitió Kisshu.

—Habrá que esperar a que ataque —dijo Pai.

Shirogane asintió y dio unos pasos.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —Los dos cinyclones negaron con la cabeza—. En ese caso, creo que es hora de volver a casa. Ustedes tres pueden quedarse aquí si quieren.

—Gracias —asintió Pai.

—¡Vamos, Taruto! —Exclamó Kisshu—. ¡Hasta mañana!

Shirogane y Akasaka fueron con ellos a enseñarles dónde se iban a quedar y las chicas se dirigieron a sus casas. Ichigo tuvo la mala suerte de que sus padres estaban esperándola despiertos y tuvo que soportar la enorme regañina que le dieron durante media hora. Cuando Purin llegó, no tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre, pero sí a sus hambrientos hermanos, que habían hecho un desastre en la cocina. Por otra parte, los padres de Lettuce corrieron a abrazarla en cuanto la vieron, llorando, y se disculparon con el oficial de policía al que habían llamado. Mint llegó a su casa y su nana y los sirvientes corrieron a atender sus órdenes, aliviados de que hubiera vuelto. Zakuro vivía sola, así que no tuvo ningún problema.

Al día siguiente Ichigo acudió a la escuela. Incluso si no se sentía con ganas, se obligaba a ir. No podía perder clases. Sus amigas se daban cuenta de su tristeza y pensaban, como les había dicho Ichigo, que era porque había roto con Aoyama. En realidad, Ichigo no estaba segura de que aquello fuera verdad. ¿Había roto con él o no? No oficialmente, pero…

—¿Ichigo? —la llamó la profesora—. ¿Puedes salir a la pizarra a hacer este ejercicio?

Ichigo salió de su trance y se levantó, algo aturdida. Asintió.

Las horas pasaron en el colegio. No vio a Aoyama, ni lo había visto venir a clase más. Y sabría que no lo volvería a ver. Cuando por fin salió, se encontró con Lettuce de camino al café.

—¡Hola, Ichigo! —la saludó alegremente.

—Te veo muy contenta —le sonrió Ichigo.

—Bueno, es que… —se sonrojó— Ryou me ha invitado a comer. Voy a encontrarme con él en el café y luego nos vamos.

—¡Ah, qué bien! ¿Por eso te has maquillado?

—¡Ah! ¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó nerviosa—. Me lo quitaré en seguida —sacó un pañuelo de la maleta.

Ichigo le agarró la mano.

—¡No! No seas tonta. Está muy bien —le aseguró.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, insegura.

Ichigo asintió.

_A Lettuce le debe de gustar mucho Ryou_, pensó Ichigo. _No es el tipo de chica a la que le gusta destacar._

—¿Y a ti qué tal te va? —le preguntó Lettuce de repente.

—¿A mí? Pues… —_bien_, iba a decir, pero sabía que no era verdad. Lettuce le miraba con sus amables ojos azules y no se atrevió a mentirle—. La verdad es que no muy bien. Le echo mucho de menos y no sé qué le ha pasado. Parece una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertarme.

Lettuce la miró y sonrió. La claridad del sol hizo que sus ojos se aclararan.

—¿Sabes? Cuando yo me siento así, me acuerdo de la gente que está a mi alrededor, la que me quiere y se preocupa por mí. Entonces, soy capaz de superar lo que venga y de entender que no puedo ser egoísta y de que hay gente que también me necesita.

Ichigo la miró atentamente, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Asintió con más energía de la que había sentido en días.

De repente, Masha salió de su bolsillo y oyeron la voz de Shirogane.

—_¡__Ichigo! ¡Lettuce! ¡Daos prisa! ¡Están atacando el café!_

Ichigo y Lettuce se miraron.

—¿Y si Aoyama está ahí? —preguntó Ichigo, nerviosa.

—Puedes hacerlo. ¡Vamos! ¡Mew Mew Lettuce! ¡Metamorfosis…!

Ichigo asintió y la siguió en la transformación.

—¡Mew Mew Strawberry! ¡Metamorfosis…!

Ambas, ya con sus característicos trajes, corrieron rumbo al café.

Cuando llegaron al café, habían tres quimeras animal que estaban atacando el café: una era como un perro enorme con colmillos grandes y gruesos. Atacaba con sus garras con toda la furia que poseía. La otra quimera animal era una libélula gigante de redondos ojos verdes que volaba con rapidez por el cielo y echaba un rayo eléctrico por la boca. La última de todas era una serpiente enorme que mordía con sus finos y afilados colmillos venenosos.

Las otras Mew Mews estaban ya transformadas y peleando contra las bestias mientras Ryou y Akasaka miraban lo que ocurría, en tensión. Los tres alienígenas también las ayudaban a vencer a las quimeras animal. Pai y Zakuro luchaban juntos contra la libélula y ambos parecían saber muy bien lo que hacían: Zakuro impedía a la libélula que se moviera a gran velocidad gracias a su látigo y Pai aprovechaba para atacarla con su enorme abanico. Entonces, la libélula se soltó y lanzó un rayo a Zakuro, que cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y con una gran quemadura en el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Pai desde arriba.

Zakuro se levantó, agarrándose el brazo dolorido.

—Claro. Por supuesto —contestó, volviendo a la pelea. No iba a dejar que nadie pensara que era débil.

Por su parte, Mint estuvo a punto de ser mordida por el perro cuando Lettuce se unió a la lucha y la empujó a un lado para apartarla. Ichigo atacó en ese momento para impedir que las mordiera a las dos.

—Gracias, chicas —les dijo Mint, preparándose para sacar su flecha.

—De nada —contestó Lettuce, ya con sus castañuelas en las manos.

Ichigo asintió y agarró fuertemente su Strawberry Bell.

Kisshu, Purin y Taruto se estaban enfrentando a la gran serpiente, que siseaba en su dirección. De repente, la serpiente dio un coletazo que golpeó a Purin y la lanzó contra el muro del café, haciéndola caer luego al suelo. De inmediato, Taruto se teletransportó a su lado.

—¡Purin! —Exclamó Ichigo, que había visto cómo la bestia lanzaba a Purin por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando llegó a donde estaban los dos niños.

—Purin está bien —le aseguró, y miró a Taruto—. ¡No llores, Taru-Taru!

—¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! —le gritó, furioso, mientras la ayudaba a que se levantara.

—Taruro —le pidió Ichigo—. Llévate a Purin a un lugar seguro.

Por una vez, Taruto asintió y le hizo caso. Agarró a Purin de la mano y se teletransportó con ella. Ichigo se sintió aliviada de que a Purin no le hubiera pasado nada, pero esa sensación no duró mucho.

—¡Cuidado, Ichigo!

Ichigo se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero le pareció verlo todo a cámara lenta. La quimera animal se abalanzaba hacia ella por segundos, con su fea cara triangular y sus ojos amarillentos mirándola directamente. Se había quedado tiesa como un gato alumbrado por los focos de un coche en medio de la noche; su cerebro le gritaba que corriera, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. No podía hacer nada y, entonces, Kisshu apareció delante de ella justo en el momento en que la serpiente ya bajaba la cabeza para dar una mordida letal. Kisshu levantó las manos con las espadas de dragón fuertemente sujetas en sus puños y, con un movimiento seco, las clavó en los ojos de la serpiente, dejándola ciega y dolorida.

—¡Ahora, Ichigo! —la apremió.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y salió del trance. ¡Podía moverse! Frunció el ceño y asintió con energía.

—¡Strawberry Bell! —gritó, haciendo aparecer de nuevo su arma—. ¡Ribon Strawberry Surprise!

El ataque dio de lleno en la quimera animal y, en cuestión de segundos, quedó reducida a nada. Ichigo vio cómo desaparecía, jadeando y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Bien hecho, Ichigo.

Ichigo se giró y vio cómo Kisshu le guiñaba el ojo antes de teletransportarse para ayudar con otra quimera animal. Cuando Ichigo se hubo recuperado un poco, volvió a la batalla con una sola cosa en la mente. _Kisshu… ha vuelto a arriesgar su vida para salvarme._

La única quimera animal que quedaba era el perro, que se defendía con garras y dientes. Pero no era rival para las seis personas que le atacaron a la vez y pronto tuvo el mismo fin que las otras. En ese momento, cuando pensaban que todo había acabado y se encontraban exhaustos, Aoyama hizo su aparición, aún con su apariencia de medio alienígena, lo que hizo que Kisshu y Pai le miraran con sospecha.

—¿Se han divertido? —preguntó con sorna.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Zakuro a su vez.

—Sólo entreteneros —contestó con una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Entretenernos? —Shirogane se adelantó al grupo.

—Este ataque sólo era una trampa para que mi maestro pudiera moverse libremente sin ser detectado —afirmó—. He concluido mi misión. Me voy.

—¡Espera, Aoyama! —gritó Ichigo con las lágrimas volviendo a ella—. ¿De verdad estás de parte de Deep Blue?

—Ya te lo dije la otra vez, pesada. Déjame en paz.

—Bien… —murmuró Ichigo, con un nudo en el estómago—. Entonces…

La memoria de Ichigo voló hacia unas horas atrás, cuando iba de camino al café con Lettuce. _¿Sabes?_, le había dicho Lettuce. _Cuando yo me siento así, me acuerdo de la gente que está a mi alrededor, la que me quiere y se preocupa por mí. Entonces, soy capaz de superar lo que venga y de entender que no puedo ser egoísta y de que hay gente que también me necesita._

Lettuce tenía razón. El futuro de la Tierra era más importante que otra cosa. Por fin lo entendía. Había personas que la querían y que se preocupaban por ella, y personas que dependían de ella. Y Aoyama ya no formaba parte de esas personas. Ella era la líder de las Tokyo Mew Mew y, como tal, no podía ignorar sus responsabilidades. Incluso si eso significaba luchar contra Aoyama. Con todo el dolor de su alma y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, Ichigo hizo aparecer su arma con una seriedad inusual en ella. La agarró fuertemente antes de decir:

—Entonces, Aoyama… tendré que luchar contra ti. ¡Por el futuro de la Tierra, estaré de servicio! ¡Nya! —y gritó su ataque—:¡Ribon Strawberry Surprise!

Un chorro de luz rosa salió disparado contra un asombrado Aoyama que, antes de desaparecer para salvarse, miró a Ichigo con una tristeza repentina. Pero nadie se fijó en ello.

* * *

**Miley-nanami: **(golpea a Aoyama con rabia)

**Aoyama:** ¡AU! ¡AU!...

**Zakuro Pure:** (se termina el chocolate) Parece divertido… ¿Puedo intentarlo?

**Miley-nanami:** Claro (le pasa el bate)

**Aoyama:** ¡NOOOOO…!

**Zakuro Pure:** (golpea a Aoyama)

**Aoyama:** ¡AU! ¡AU!

**Zakuro Pure y miley-nanami:** (se ríen malvadamente) ¡muajajajajajaja!

* * *

Contestamos a los reviews:

**AnAkE . AmAi:** es más lindooooo^^! Ya tienes otro capi, así que no te mueras! xDD

**Aiitana-SakurAdA:** pues ya está el tercer capi!. Y tienes algo de kisshigo y de Taruto/Purin. Espero que te haya gustado!

Y a los demás… ¡no se olviden de dejarnos más reviews!

**Miley-nanami y Zakuro Pure :D**

(K)Kisses&hugs(L)


End file.
